


Glowing Kisses

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Boss Fights, Car Accidents, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clothing, Dancing, Enemy Lovers, Fire, Flash Grenades, Flirting, Haunted Houses, Hotels, M/M, Not really but kinda at the same time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Restaurants, Surprise Kissing, Theatre, vacuuming noises intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: In the touristic paradise of Jabberwock, some poor tourists and employees lost their spirits, extracted out of their body by a malevolent ghost. They wreak havoc in the now haunted Hotel Mirai.Hajime’s mission: Enter the hotel with his trusty Polterbullet RL, capture all of the lost spirits to return them to their bodies, and defeat the malevolent force that took them out in the first place.He would just have to deal with Chiaki’s terrible nap timing and references, as well as some shenanigans by one of the lost spirits who had decided to take a bit too much of a liking to him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 27
Kudos: 57





	1. Basement Den (-1)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a Luigi's Mansion 3 reference? **Yes**  
>  I adore this game and it was my obvious main inspiration for this. The comedy of it was pure serotonin to help me write.  
> Jokes aside, I felt like writing this because it would be fun, and I need to fill my ghost fic bingo  
> Each chapter would be a different floor, and dedicated to a different character.  
> Except Nagito, he keeps coming back jkfcbhdsj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First step inside the vast hotel, down into the basement to meet a ghost of white and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I still can't believe I managed to write this. I hope its not too disapointing!

Looming before one Hajime Hinata, was the gigantic Hotel Mirai. In the middle of the touristic phenomenon, the tropical island of Jabberwock, the building stood tall, shining below the bright afternoon sun.

Or so it  _ would’ve, _ but it was now close to midnight. The brunet could only gaze upon the borderline skyscraper towering over him before a bright full moon. Looking up was a bit of a hassle with his vacuum looking green and black Polterbullet RL (yes it was a stupid name), attached to him like a backpack, but his neck had eventually gotten used to it. He needed to in his line of work.

Inside his earpiece, his colleague and friend Chiaki gave him his usual pre-mission briefing. “Alright. As you know, tourists from this hotel had been falling in comas from having their spirits taken out of their bodies by a ghost.” It had been a while since Hajime had a mission any close to that. He practically forgot that legitimately deceased ghosts could do that, however it must be an overly powerful one, which meant this was going to be a  _ long _ night. “The ghost and the spirits have hidden themselves within this hotel. Your objective is to capture the spirits and the ghost within your Polterbullet RL-” He still thought that name was stupid. “-and leave so we can put the spirits back where they belong. I think.”

“Alright. Mission start.”

“Mission start!” He could just hear her smile. She would never get tired of that quote.

His white sneakers hit the highly polished stairs before the tall door, and he pressed on it. Nothing. “Entrance’s door is closed.”

“Try the underground passage.”

The brunet could only hear the wind blow over the silence. “There’s an underground passage?”

“Yep. That’s basic dungeon crawling.”

_ Except this is not a dungeon. _ He wanted to say very loudly.

She gave him the directions to the side of the hotel. He arrived before a large green trash can, and behind was a hidden door.

“Oh  _ wow _ there really _is_ one.”

“Basic dungeon crawling.”

“Yes yes I know.” He continued pushing the large can out of the way for him to be able to swing the passage’s door wide open.

With that done, he opened it and slid himself inside, and like all classic horror clichés, the doors slammed behind him.

He reached to open it again to check, but it wouldn’t budge. “Of course.”

“Basic dunge-”

“I can tell you’re tired-” If she kept repeating the same quote she really must’ve grinded on that one RPG too long. “If you want a nap just do it now. I got inside anyways, I can call you if I need you again.”

“Are you sure?”

He would rather have her sleep now than later in a more dire situation. “Yes.”

“Okay then-” He then heard a very loud  _ bang _ followed by snoring.

He sighed loudly.

He gripped the end of his machine in hand. For the uneducated, it would look like the shaft of a shotgun, but the connoisseurs would know this was a Light Cylinder, created to send flash grenades to blind ghosts, right up for the sucking.

By “sucking”, it was literally sucking inside the machine. The shaft would transform into a vacuum shaft at the press of a button to suck in any spirits, or ghosts, or anything really. His beloved weapon against the paranormal. He clicked the shotgun like shaft to load a flash grenade. This sound would never get old.

It was what one would expect of a hotel basement, laundry room, shelves with dirty sheets… The rattling of the laundry machines echoing against the walls made him a bit nostalgic of his apartment. The dim lights would remind him of those late laundry runs he would pass after an overly long working evening with documentaries playing in the background.

He passed the laundry room into what seemed like the parking. White rectangular marks on the floor, and a few cars in the middle of them near the wall. There was also a large gate with a giant red button next to it. Might as well press it.

With a punch, the switch was pressed and the gate slowly lifted itself up. Sparks of electricity flew from the switch, which made Hajime back off and anticipate all the ways this could go wrong. Sure enough, after a few seconds of lifting, the gate crashed back down with a humongous noise as the button fried, lifting quite the amount of dust with it, making Hajime cough.

He backed up, and now started hearing rattling near the other end of the room. Definitely not natural. He readied his Polterbullet RL and ventured deeper into the zone. Something glowy caught the corner of his eye, and he hid behind a corner.

Slowly peeking, he had found his first ghost. One was lying down a bunch of bundle sheets on top of a shelf as some type of makeshift bed. Peculiar behavior knowing that ghosts didn’t need to sleep. The transparent form had just as transparent clothing, a long green coat and a white shirt with a red symbol, white unruly bedhead hair, a thin build and a lower body reduced to a ghastly dark green trail. Didn’t look tough. Could serve as a good introduction to the night.

The spirit was writhing on the shelf, he had probably been waking up from the loud sound of the gate, his ghastly grunts was proof enough of his frustration. Hajime tried to search his mind to know which person this spirit was the consciousness of, as he read through all of the files concerning the victims, but it seemed his lack of sleep got to him, as he couldn't manage to remember anything.

He felt bad that the ghost before him belonged to an innocent guy, currently sleeping on a hospital bed with an IV shoved up his arm. He wouldn’t even be aware his spirit would just cause mischief around with no sense of consequences or impulse control, and he would have to remember he did in that state afterwards. Yep, something right out of a nightmare. Nevertheless, it was time to catch this fella and get him back in the body he belonged.

The brunet, on tiptoe, slowly crept up to the distracted paranormal form. Steady and easy. He had already loaded a flash bang, so he didn’t need to make any noise to load a new one, he carefully lifted up the Light Cylinder and aimed at the enemy. Just a little more-

The brunet heard something burst beneath his foot, he looked so see a bursted bubble wrapper. He stared up, and this time, the ghost was staring at him.

Screw it. He shot the grenade.

Hajime closed his green eye and let his unblinded red eye see through the flash of light. The machine’s shaft switched to vacuum mode, and he could feel a grip on the small tornado of air he was absorbing. He might’ve failed the surprise attack but that flash bang was always effective. He pulled on his machine, and sure enough, it was slowly sucking up the spirit who was struggling.

The brunet grinned, he missed that feeling. He gripped the shaft with confidence, and to counter the ghost trying to escape the vacuum, he was walking backwards to let the air pull him in.

He could feel it, he was getting close to absorb the ghost-

Until he felt something foreign under his foot. That something made him slip, and he had to let go of his Polterbullet to catch himself to avoid getting hurt.

His hands were on the cold ground, and he looked up, expecting an attack to dodge from his enemy. Instead, the ghostly man stared at him as he floated above him. The ghost buster didn’t have the time to even stare back or wonder why he was staring, all he could think about was grabbing his weapon back to defend himself. In the next second, as he pointed his machine up, all he could see was the ghost tail of the spirit disappearing into the ceiling, the white haired spirit escaping.

Hajime fell back on the ground with a grunt as he realised what happened. He had failed his first capture. That stung.

Nonetheless, the show must go on, and he slowly got up with a grunt, and he dusted his hands on his clean white button up, in between his green tie and the tight black chest harness that held his Polterbullet RL against him.

His eyes wiped over the room, and it was caught by something shining in where the ghost was sleeping. Two shiny spots on the clean ranged sheets.

Hajime walked up to the shelves and analyzed the shiny objects. They were two button-like objects, shining yellow, with numbers on it. One marked -1 and the other 0. It was so shiny it borderline looked like some kind of lightbulb...

A loud yawn echoed through his ear piece. “I’m back…”

“Welcome back…” He pocketed the objects and ventured deeper into the basement.

“You don’t sound very happy.”

He kept a sarcastic comment for himself. “Yeah, the first ghost I found got away.”

“That’s too bad. Maybe it was a forced loss fight though! Next time you can beat him!”

“Thanks..?” He didn’t know if that was a compliment.

“What did the spirit look like? I want to look up who it belongs to. Just in case.”

“Well…” In the distance, he perceived the end of the parking, and doors reminiscent of a luxurious elevator as he described his recent enemy to Chiaki.

The typing on her computer ended as Hajime’s description came to an end. “Alright, I’ll receive the records in a bit. I think.”

“Thank you Chiaki.”

“No problem.”

Hajime arrived before the elevator, and by curiosity, pressed the button. After a few seconds, a ding echoed and the door opened to a shiny luxurious room which beared a miror at its end. The brunet cautiously walked in, and instead of seeing elevator buttons, they were only holes in the walls. “Great. The elevator’s missing its buttons.”

“That’s... not good.”

He left the elevator to search for the stairs. Normally, it would be around the elevator. However, next to it was only a plain grey wall. “Chiaki, where are the stairs?”

He heard her typing, probably searching his position in the hotel. “It should be right in front of you.”

In front of him was a big pile of nothing. “It isn’t.”

He could just hear her shrug. “I guess there’s no stairs then.”

“How come this place has no stairs!?” This was a high class hotel, there  _ should be _ stairs.

Through his com, Chiaki addressed his question. “There  _ were _ stairs, but the paranormal activity made that so the ghost could warp the space around them. The “master” of this hotel is keeping the stairs hidden. I guess it would be like a fast travel mechanic once you’ve beaten the final boss. They probably wrapped the hotel as a whole too. Changing room layouts and floors. I think.”

Right, paranormal activity could do that. Hajime was the first one that could attest to that anyways. “Great. How am I supposed to get all the way up?” In that moment, he remembered the object the ghost he had failed to capture left behind. “Wait…” He dug in his pocket to fetch it, and his memory finally triggered. “Those are  _ elevator buttons!” _

He opened the lift’s door once again. In front of the army of holes, he held out the button marked -1 to insert it in its spot. Against his will, the shiny object flew out of his hand to roll itself into its emplacement.

He held out the 0 button as well, and it did the same, placing itself next to the other. “Well, that’s practical.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“The spirit left behind elevator buttons. And those just… put themselves back in place.”

“Is the elevator working now?”

He pressed the second button. The doors closed, and the lift shot up. “Yep.”

He heard claps. “Level one complete!”

Hajime smiled. “Well, more like minus one.”

“Still! You completed the tutorial!”

“Yeah, the tutorial…”

This was going to be a  _ long _ night. He hoped it at least wouldn’t be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and his underground passages you know  
> If anyone is interested by this I have to say thank you for your attention! I don't think a lot of people are going to like this because of the weird premise (which is a trend with me I think), but still! i'll be happy if some of you like it!  
> At this point I'm done with some chapters ahead, but ill take my time uploading so there isn't too much of a time gap between chapters. Or so i'll try!  
> Thank for your time and have a good day!


	2. Irresponsible Hallway (0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets yet another ghost, and it feels like it's going to be a recurring theme, and has his first legitimate boss fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another chapter yet again, because I've completed another one on my side!

The doors opened to a view of the (he assumed) the hotel’s hall. He was on the upper platform, towering over the rest of the room. The floor was squeaky clean under Hajime’s sneakers as he left the elevator, the lift closing behind him in silence.

He activated the light mode of the Polterbullet RL, and the Light Cylinder became a flashlight. He observed around himself, shining his light around. He came down from his elevated spot through a flight of stairs, and was at the core of the hall in front of the massive door. Which was barred with wooden planks, screws and the like. Looked like he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. Although, that meant someone had shut the door, and that they might still be nearby.

Hajime looked behind the desk of the reception, there was nothing really out of place. Out of compulsion, he pressed his hand on the reception bell to see if it would trigger anything. Nothing. Guess he had to search for more clues.

On the side was the waiting room, a bunch of sofas near the window for people to sit while waiting for their turn at the reception. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it either.

The brunet felt a chill down his spine, the usual alert that a paranormal presence was close. He turned around, and sure enough, he found the reason for his chill.

Another ghost, a pink haired guy that seemed to be wearing a huge yellow jumpsuit, was examining the bell Hajime had pressed on earlier. The brunet walked closer, but thanks to the squeak of his shoes against the floor, he wasn’t very subtle.

The pink haired spirit turned around, and the two stared at each other. It was less of a death staring match and more of a “Alright what now” moment where they were waiting for each other’s reaction.

The scene right out of a comedy show was interrupted when Hajime had enough and loudly clicked his Polterbullet RL, loading a flash grenade.

The ghost didn’t like that as the shocked expression on his face and distorted scream he let out could entail, and before the ghostbuster could shoot, the spirit escaped through the floor. Hajime let out a grunt. “Oh come on!”

Through his earpiece, Chiaki yawned. “Wait- is something happening?”

“Yes! A ghost just escaped!”

“Another one? Are you turning this into a fetch quest?”

“Do you _have_ to rub it in!?” The brunet made his way back to the elevator. “He went to the lower floor.”

“What did he look like? I’m slowly getting all of the files, maybe I got his already.”

Hajime gave a quick description as he hopped into the lift and pressed the button to -1.

“I see…” The loud sound of the enter key being pressed echoed through the com. “Got a hit. Kazuichi Soda. A hired mechanic at the hotel.”

A phantom with an affinity for machines, didn’t seem like a good thing. “I guess it would make sense why he retreated below then. There’s the parking lot there.”

“Spirits are slaves to their impulses. So if he suddenly felt like going there he wouldn’t hold back.”

Hajime sighed. The elevator doors opened wide for him in the familiar basement.

He stepped out, he looked around the numerous shelves and cars in between the cold grey walls. He still felt the sensation that something was close, but it was alright. His red eye was more than enough to see any hidden spirits around him.

Hajime just so happened to have tetragametic chimerism, in short he had fused with his twin in the womb, giving him his peculiar eye colors, as well as some very pale skin in his lower back. The cause was apparently an overexposure to the supernatural during pregnancy (the tragedy of having paranormal researchers as parents), which also caused those special features some of their own perks. His red eye couldn’t be blinded and was sensible to paranormal activity, allowing him to see which objects were possessed by a spirit around him. A really neat feature he thanked his twin for. Well, his _twin,_ _he_ was _his own twin._ So he guessed he thanked himself then.

Putting aside his weirdly long explanatory inner monologue, he swept his view across his environment. There wasn’t anything peculiar for now. He guessed the ghost went further into the parking lot. Once he was in between the cars, he finally saw what he was looking out for.

There was an eerie aura surrounding one of the cars, a gaudy pink car, knowing what the massive chunk of metal was capable of, it was not a good sign.

Hajime approached with caution, and sure enough, once he was within 3 meters of it, the machine roared to life. Literally. The sound of the motor became cry like, and the car ran away, taking a turn way too sharp turn to have been done by a normal engine with an ear bleeding squeak, and turned to face Hajime.

The front of the car distorted, the grill twisted in a mouth like motion like in a kid’s nightmare, and let out another roar. The brunet took half a dozen steps back, and as Chiaki would say, it was boss time.

Hajime quickly hid behind one of the parking lot pillars, already anticipating the machine trying to run him over. The spirit was smart however and avoided the pillar before making another sharp turn to have the ghostbuster in his sight. The wheels of the pink engine squeaked once again as it was picking up speed on the spot, the brunet moved once again behind the same pillar before taking some distance, preparing for the vehicule to hit the wall.

Which it did, with a loud crash, the car hit the pillar, and none other than the spirit of Kazuichi Soda flew out of the car's engine from the shock, passing through the concrete pillar and landing right at Hajime’s feet.

The brunet pointed the loaded Polterbullet right at him. “Time to go.”

He fired the grenade at point blank towards the ghost, no escape, and Hajime activated the sucking of his vacuum. Sure enough, the spirit was trapped within its grasp, and he was _struggling._ The brunet let out a grunt, he needed a way to make him stop.

He just had an idea.

He anchored his foot into the ground and pulled on the shaft, pulling the ghost which had its tail inside, and passed the machine over his shoulder and stopping it close to the ground in one throwing motion, slamming the ghost into the ground. The pink haired spirit let out a comically high pitched grunt, and slowly but surely, he was absorbed within the Polterbullet RL. With one final pop and flew of dust, one Kazuichi Soda was caught.

The lights around the room lit to life as Hajime clenched his fist in one victorious motion. “Chiaki, I got one.”

“Good job.” The sound of tapped keys echoed through the com. “I detect activities on the upper floors. The rest of the spirits must be up there.”

“Alright.” The brunt felt some rumbling inside his machine. “Wait- hold on…”

He tilted the Light Cylinder to the side, and out of it rolled out an elevator button with the number 2 on it. It must’ve been kept by the ghost he just caught.

He played with the object in his hand. “Turns out he dropped a new button for me.”

“Oh… Those are the boss drops… Each of them must be guarding a button to halt your progression. I think.”

“Look like it.”

He repeated his actions of walking to the elevator, entering it, and once again the button flew out of his hand to screw itself onto its emplacement. He pressed on the newly self-installed switch, and the lift went up.

This really was going to be a long night. But it was not going to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First boss fight! Sorry Kazuichi but someone needs to be the first to go down hjncbhsdwj I always liked the possession bosses in the Luigi's Mansion games. Yes even the freaking stairs from Dark Moon.  
> As for that whole science talk about Hajime's red eye: I’m shocked I don't see more fics interpreting the whole Izuru/Hajime fusion as tetragametic chimerism. It’s basically the closest IRL condition post-canon Hajime could have, two twins fusing in the womb becoming the same person. I guess if some of you guys wanted a possible interpretation of the Izuru/Hajime fusion for AUs here you go! Also my regulars (if I have any), be prepared to see that condition more often possibly, as I like that interpretation a lot.  
> I'll try to keep up my "one per day" update rythm, though i don't garantee I will, but i'll try to keep it regular! I hope. I know how agonizing it is to wait for updates so I try to make the agony less painful but hfjdnvbdjw  
> Thank you very much for reading! Have a good day and sleep well!


	3. Gusto Kitchen (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor 1, the restaurant. A place still bathed in a tasty scent, thanks to a single ghost very dedicated to his craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to write two chapters in two days. Go me ig! This one is pretty short tho, but I hope you like it!

The familiar ding of the elevator echoed inside itself, and the doors slid open. The floor was now tiles and no longer as squeaky, and a tasty smell was flowing through the air. A  _ really _ tasty smell. A single whiff from it was borderline enticing, Hajime could feel his saliva glands release drool the moment the scent entered his nostrils. But no Hajime! No late night snack for him! The mission came first!

However, a smell like this was not natural, which meant, there was a fellow spirit here, possibly cooking. “Chiaki?”

“Yes?”

“I think the third’s floor is the kitchen, and I smell cooking.”

“Oh.” Typing sounds. “There  _ is _ a chef whose spirit has been taken out. Teruteru Hanamura, a world class chef from a hole in a wall family dinner.”

Hajime had heard of him, he appeared on TV once in a while on talk shows, and cooking shows too of course. The brunet felt a bit weird about having to capture a celebrity, but oh well, the job was the job. “I see. I’m on the move.”

“Alright.” He heard another bang sound and snoring.

He sighed loudly.

The elevator opened on a corridor with walls covered in soft looking fabric, at the end was a door, once swung open, it revealed the luxurious restaurant of the hotel. A large empty buffet and wide arrays of tables next to an even larger window, letting a view on the night sky and the rest of Jabberwock island. Would be an enchanting sight for vacations, no wonder this hotel was popular. But right now, the objective was the kitchen.

The scent came from beyond the buffet. After a small climb over it, the brunet was led into another corridor. To his surprise, the floor was wooden floorboards with large gaps in it. Peculiar choice, but Chiaki did say that the hotel was modified by the paranormal activity, and well, the brunet was the living proof that it was possible.

The scent was getting stronger, and a door was left partially open. Hajime lightly peeked, and sure enough, there was a small brown haired ghost in a chef outfit, making sliced meat and sauce jump inside a frying pan. Must have been Hanamura.

The ghost hunter crept behind the chef, he loaded his grenade with a click, Hanamura too busy to notice, and he fired. In the flash of light, he activated the vacuum, but alas, he only caught air. This chef was more agile and reactive than he thought, and in the process, Hajime accidently absorbed everything that was on the frying pan. Oops, but who cared.

_ Hanamura _ cared, as he was now on the side of the room, gasping at his prepared dish being sucked into a vortex of dust. His shock turned to anger, his face twisted with rage and he grabbed a tablecloth from a nearby table, wrapping it over himself like a cloak. With a mouvement of his hand, a drawer on the other side of the room opened, 5 iron skewers flew out and came to the spirit's side, before the ghost disappeared below the floorboards as the lights went out. That was not a good sign.

A quick brain connection told Hajime all he needed to know about the ghost’s strategy here, and he rushed to get himself above the floor. He wasted no time jumping on another table, as he did so, he flashed his light onto where he was before, only to see a long iron skewer poking out of the floorboards, retreating below it after a few seconds.

That was pretty deadly.

Hajime took a deep breath and came up with a counter strategy. He jumped on the floor for a few seconds before jumping off to the table again, and behind him was once again the skewer. But this time, he had his vacuum ready, and it took no time for it to suck the skewer inside. Hanamura had 5 of those, just 4 left to grap and he would be left with no other ways to attack.

Seemed like this spirit wasn’t so smart, as using the same strategy of hopping around the room, the brunet absorbed all of the skewers left. Now how would the chef react?

Well no reaction looked like. He refused to come out of hiding from under the floor. Hajime remembered he wore a tablecloth, and that gave him another idea.

Nozzle of the vacuum against the floor, he sucked in everything he could, until a bit of white finally peaked from under the floorboards and stuck itself inside the machine. The rest of the cloth had turned ghastly from having passed through the floor with the spirit, so the rest of it went through once again, and the spirit was dragged with it, right into the Polterbullet RL. The lights came back on, and the ghost was captured.

The machine shook as something inside was crawling up the shaft, with a huge shake, out of it came out the next elevator button, labeled 2. Hajime picked up, playfully threw it up in the air before pocketing it. “Chaiki?”

A snore was cut short as she woke up. “Huh..? Yeah?”

“Caught the ghost and found the next button.”

“Good job.”

“Thanks!”

He made his way back to the elevator, the button screwed itself, and he pressed it.

Onto the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for it being short hjfvhds  
> Yes I did a very obvious reference in there, it was fun to inspire myself from the game case though. I can kinda see it as a LM 3 boss, with like having to hide on furniture for his attacks at each phase, and in the final one there's nowhere to hide, and you have to use the jump burst thing to dodge the final stabs... I'm getting carried away arent I?  
> For once I actually made Teruteru out as threatening. Not something we see associated with him a lot.  
> Anyways, thank you very much for reading!


	4. Heavenly Scene (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor 2, a traditional japanese scene were violence is not allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short but I hope you enjoy it!

The doors opened to quite a shocking sight for Hajime. The walls were of warm oranges and red, the floor below his feet of polished wood, reminiscent of old traditional japanese theatres.

Hajime had never stepped foot in one, he never really had the occasion to between work and the like, but he was intrigued just by the environment. He pushed deeper into the corridor, and before him was yet another door, which he pressed open with caution.

Before him was a dark wide room with a good hundred of empty red seats, before a just as wide scene, illuminated by a single projector.

Below this projector was the ghost of a young looking blonde woman, hair arranged in a large ponytail, wearing a pink floral kimono and carrying a paper fan with the same motifs. As Hajime strolled deeper into the room, the girl kept dancing. The brunet squinted his eyes, swearing he saw her before.

Her movements were slow, but lacked emotions behind it. She suddenly stopped, stomped on the ground frustrated, and jumped like a child throwing a tantrum.

This gave Hajime the jog to his memory he needed, he had seen her in documentaries about the traditions of japanese culture, some of the brunet’s random late night watches of trivia when he was bored in his apartment unable to sleep. She was Hiyoko Saionji, a prodigy in traditional dancing, which had quite a fervent following. She was fairly childish though, believing her interviews.

Now everything made a lot more sense, she seemed to be frustrated towards her form in her previous dance. Nonetheless, she tried again, and kicked off new mouvements.

Even with some lack of grace, the brunet couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it. He did not really understand why, but he guessed this was the talent of a prodigy. Before he knew it, he was sitting down on one of the seats.

After another moment of tries, she stopped once again and let out a grunt of anger. However her eye swept over the vicinity, and noticed Hajime, sitting down calmly and watching. The brunet was too far to notice her expression, but after that sight, she quickly composed herself and took a deep breath. She placed her arms in front of her, slowly opening her fan, put her foot forward and turned, beginning yet another dance.

This time, she was focused, eyes were on her, and her moves followed her resolve. The lack of grace disappeared, and her mouvement was now comparable to a petal blowing in the wind. In complete contrast to her frustration, it was now soft and slow. And if the environment was responding to her, traditional music played in the theatre’s speakers.

Again, Hajime had never been to traditional theatres or seen traditional dances aside from glances in said documentaries, but he was always too sleep deprived to take the time to appreciate it. Now, he was still a bit sleep deprived, but the dancer radiated this aura that made him refuse to take his eyes off of her. He completely forgot that before him was a ghost. Were all traditional dances like this? Because he needed to come see those more often then.

The dance ended, and so did the music. The claps of his hands echoed through the room, and Saionji let out a long sigh. She stared at the brunet, her icy eyes made him stop all mouvements, and she hopped off the stage, stomping her way towards Hajime.

Now in front of him, she was still staring dead in his eyes. A few seconds of silence passed of them just looking at each other. Until she looked away, and fished something in one of her sleeves. An elevator button with a 3 on it. She noticed Hajime’s reaction to it, and she tossed it towards him. He scrambled a bit to catch it, and he heard a snicker at his expense.

Afterwards, she pointed towards the Polterbullet RL. Curious as of her attention, he took the shaft in hand. She pouted and hit against it.

Did she want to..?

Hajime nodded towards her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as the brunet activated the suction. In no time, she was absorbed within the machine.

Hajime didn’t wake up Chiaki to tell her the news. He walked to the elevator in silence, shocked a ghost had given up themselves to the capture. The ghostbuster decided to go see a traditional dance next time he had the occasion as a mental note as he entered the lift, the button screwed itself in, he pressed, and was lifted to a new floor once again.

This night really wasn’t boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is searching for a fight! I wanted to give Hiyoko her time to shine. I was fairly touched by her FTEs with Hajime surprisingly, so I wanted to do her justice. Also ironically I write this the day of her birthday without knowing!  
> Sorry about the short chapter, but I hope you liked it!


	5. Evasive Dressing (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor 3, the clothing shop and dressing. Hajime has to face a very evasive foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I actually didn't meet my quota of making another chapter ysterday, but I'll try my best nonethless! I hope you like this even if this is short!

New floor, new sight. First step out of the elevator and Hajime already had an idea of what he was going to deal with. On the clean walls of grey were clothing in showcases, this must be a dressing or a clothing shop. Hajime definitely felt a presence observing him when he passed in front of the showcase, even so, he pushed open the door to the insides.

Within it was just what he was expecting, half shop half dressing. Clothes hanging around in every corner like a labyrinth, with a single desk where the register sat and a lit candle, providing light. A bit dangerous to have fire in a room full of flammable clothing though.

As the brunet pushed deeper inside, he could hear whoosh noises around him. Something was stalking him, so he swept his eyes around to find where the enemy was hiding, and he saw it, his eyes spotted an aura around one of the hanged sets of clothes.

Hajime wasted no time rushing to it and sucking the clothes in, hopefully with the spirit in it. Alas there was no indicator he had done so. Well that was a fail.

Again, he looked around and spotted another possessed set of clothes, he absorbed it, and still nothing.

Chiaki woke up with a cut off snore.  _ “Mnh- _ Did I miss anything?”

“Yes, me struggling against an evasive cloth lover.”

She stayed silent for a bit before breathing out. “Can I have a more accurate description?”

While he talked, the brunet tried to get the ghost, only to fail every time. “A ghost keeps going from clothing to clothing, I still didn’t manage to even  _ see _ them and I can’t-” He tried vacuuming another set of clothes in vain. “I can’t get to them!”

“A master of disguise huh… Mm…” Typing sounds. “You’re against Impostor. I think.”

“Who?”

“Well, we don’t know his identity, he’s a man- well  _ maybe _ a man we’re not sure about that either- that takes other people's identity.”

“I’m up against a criminal then?”

“All of his information aside from that is top secret. So maybe he’s a spy? Like a rogue. So they call him “Impostor”.”

That would explain why he would keep himself hidden at all times. But that did not help on how Hajime could deal with him at the moment. The Impostor kept jumping from hiding place to hiding place…

Wait, what if he had none?

Hajime went up to the register. He was about to do something incredibly stupid, but it was a good idea at the moment to deal with the enemy.

The brunet clicked a switch on the Polterbullet RL and he shoved the lit candle into the shaft. On the machine's back, a tiny green light turned red, and the festival was about to start as Hajime aimed towards the clothing and activated the blow function, but instead of blowing out air, it released fire. With a single cloth on fire, it started to spread, more and more and more. Remembering fire instructions, Hajime put his hand on his mouth, lowered himself to the ground and searched for the closed windows, slowly opening them to let the smoke escape and not suffocate him. Knowing the sprinklers were coming, he left the room before it started to rain.

Back in the corridor which was spared of the fire, he waited until he heard the cue of the sprinklers, and the sound of water ended. He entered the main room again, the smoke left the area enough to let the brunet see through it. And in the middle, was a single big featureless spirit, looking around confused and searching for a hiding place.

The ghostbuster wasted no time loading a grenade and shooting at him, surprising him, and with some vacuuming he was sucked right inside the Polterbullet RL, disappearing into the shaft with a cartoonish plop sound. Following it, the shaft shook and another elevator button was shot out of it, none other than number 4. Hajime picked it with a smile before coughing a bit.

“You okay?” Asked Chiaki.

“I’m-” He coughed again. “-alright. Just some smoke from” Another cough. “-having burned down the place.”

She stayed silent as Hajime left the room towards the lift. She finally concluded. “Let’s not play with fire again. That's not your affinity.”

“I agree-” A cough. “-with that!”

As he slid himself between the elevetor’s doors, he didn’t notice the presence observing him with a fond amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from the elemental medals in the first Luigi's Mansion. Those things were neat and made for good puzzles, I decided to add it in as a fuctionof the Polterbullet RL, but as Chiaki said, no more of that for the sake of Hajime's throat.  
> Speaking of Chiaki, I enjoy writing her a lot! Especially the references, I have a wide array of reference for those, and I can flex my gaming knowledge XD  
> I just noticed there's so many short chapters in this fic I hope it doesn't bother anyone.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! I'm really looking forward to posting the next chapter.


	6. Amourous Theatre (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor 4, a movie theatre where Hajime runs into a familiar someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Sorry to have kept you waiting, here is finally Nagito The ReturnTM

The lift opened to another theatre. This time, a  _ movie _ theatre. The walls were soft red and the floor was hard black, on the walls were different pictures of movies: “The Wizard of Monomi'', “Ultra Despair Bear”, “Happy Killing Fun-Time”..? All the titles sounded plenty stupid. There was a pack of snacks on a counter, along with a ticket. The paper was bright pink and caught the brunet’s attention, he picked it up out of curiosity, and it seemed to be a ticket for a movie called “Killer Among Us”, and the guady pink was because it was “lover’s ticket duo set”, as per written on it. The paper sat alone on the counter though.

Hajime heard a chuckle from above his shoulder which made him jump. He looked behind him, there was no one. Definitely creepy.

Moving on, while still being quite on edge, Hajime tried to push the door to a room opened, only to be refused as the ticket machine next to him made a loud screech. The brunet got the message, he took the silly ticket and put it into the machine, afterwards, the door slammed open.

Beyond was the usual guts of a movie theatre, wide black room with red seats, the lights were still on however, meaning the movie hadn't started to show. There was nothing unusual about the room, and Hajime reminded himself of what happened two floors earlier, maybe he once again just needed to sit down and give the ghost a bit of attention?

And so he did, taking the middle seats, a bit awkwardly with the Polterbullet still on his back, but he could manage. Right after this action, the lights dimmed until they were none, and a countdown appeared on screen, signaling the start of the movie.

It was boring to death.

It was about a bunch of morons in a laboratory trying to figure out which one of them was murdering the others. A cool premise, but done so many times before with no interesting twists. Of course the protagonist was personalityless, so did his love interest (because of course there was one) which was obviously killed for emotional weight, it also didn’t miss to murder its minority characters. Textbook bad horror clichés that would send the communities desperate for representation and the journalists ablaze. Hajime was reminded of why he deleted his social media account at 16.

The brunet was done with the movie in the few first thirty minutes and had already predicted all of the twists, and couldn’t stop himself from opening the door when sleep came knocking.

* * *

He slowly woke up at the loud music of the rolling credits. His eyelids were still heavy, but he blinked them awake. However, he noticed that his head was resting against something, it couldn’t be the armrest, which sent a whole bunch of questions in his mind. He let out a grunt and looked at what exactly he was pressing himself against.

His heart stopped when he recognized the figure before him, the  _ ghastly _ figure, pale, thin, white hair and a long green jacket, with a face bearing a soft smile looking right at the brunet.

_ “WHOA-” _ He exclaimed as he jumped back, he messed up his landing however and ended up falling back into another seat.

As he slowly catched up with the events, before he knew it, the ghost was right up to his face and let out a familiar giggle. Unsure how to react, the brunet only stared back.

Hajime’s heart flat out stopped when the ghost  _ leaned in _ to plant a kiss below his eye, the ghostbuster became as stiff as a doornail from shock and embarrassment as the spirit kept pressing his lips against the other’s skin and pulling him in with his ghastly arms, sedcutively running his hand across the ghostbuster's chest. Hajime’s brain had already packed its things and left the peripheral, so he was unable to make heads or tails of what was happening.

The flustering torture came to an end as the ghost flirtatiously chuckled and leaned back, still smiling and… blushing? Could ghost blush even? He gave the other one final kiss on the nose before making its escape through the ceiling with laughter.

Hajime was left behind with only one flavor of question in the mind: What the fuck just happened.

“Chaiki. Come the fuck on please.” He pleaded.

“What is it?” He heard a familiar “Bye-bye” voiceline with the sound of a console closing. “I was in the middle of a platforming session.” He could just hear her pout, but he really didn’t give a shit right at the moment.

“You know that ghost from the basement?”

“Yes. I think.”

“He just popped up. Next to me.” He took a deep shake breath. “And kissed me.”

Silence.

“Chiaki please.”

She gasped. “Wow, it’s like a romance subplot!”

And this was one of those rare moments he hated his best friend.  **“Chiaki please.”**

She coughed. “It isn’t my fault you capture hearts like ghosts. Or ghost hearts.”

“I want an explanation not references!” He almost yelled.

“He’s attracted to you. That’s why.”

“That’s not an explanation!”

“Hajime, he’s a lost spirit. Lost spirits have no sense of consequences or impulse control. His sentimental safety wheels are off.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means if he’s attracted to you and wants to kiss you he wouldn’t hold back!” He could just feel her puff her cheeks. “it’s like having no filter for your answers in a dating sim. I think.”

“Oh _god.”_ _Amazing._ He had a ghost with a crush on him. **Great**. **_Just what he needed._** Hajime sighed loudly and hid his flushed face in his hand.

Chiaki clarified. “Don’t hold it against him though, he only acts like this because of his current state.”

“Whatever.” As Hajime got up, he noticed there was something in his breast pocket. He pulled it out, there was the elevator button number 5. Did the ghost slide it in when he was..? He decided not to think about it. “At least he left me the button.”

“Speaking of “he”, I just got his file. Name’s Nagito Komaeda. He's a loaded guy that won his fortune through the lottery, he seems to have a tragic backstory though. Lonely rich kid deal.”

At least he had a name for his… ghastly not so secret admirer.

“Oh, it says he likes pretty things and quiet places too.”

Well that would explain why he was all the way down in the basement, that place was plenty quiet. Same for the elevator buttons, those things were really shiny and quite nice to look at.

“This must be why he likes you.” Pointed out Chiaki.

Hajime was making his way through the rows of seats when he stopped dead in his tracks at her sentence. “Huh?”

“You’re pretty and kinda quiet. It doesn’t surprise me, you were always a heartthrob back in school. I think.”

If he had something in his mouth he would’ve choked. “What!?  _ Pfff noooo…” _ He tried laughing it off and ignored the blush on his face.

“You never noticed? You were like a dating sim protagonist, easy to fall for and liked by all kinds of people, even guys weren’t immune. But I guess your Oblivious talent kept you from seeing it…”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “You lost me.”

Chiaki continued her rant. “Thinking about it, with how you’re built and dressed with those chest harnesses, and your mysterious looking heterochromia, you would fit into the “sexy one” character archetype…”

“You know what? Let’s just move on…” He needed to protest against this conversation before the rest of his face was set on fire. He left the room with the need to scream out loud.

“Oh, Hajime?”

“What?”

“You might want to wash your face. Ghost saliva glows in the dark.”

“Huh?”

As the elevator doors opened, on the mirror on the opposite side of it, he could see his face marked with glowing lipstick like kiss marks on his face.

He gasped and wiped it away with his sleeve. “Oh  _ dammit-” _ He embarrassingly grunted. “Hopefully this will be over quickly!”

Chiaki didn’t tell him, but if Komaeda managed to get attracted to him  _ this _ fast, went for it  _ this _ early and  _ this _ affectionately, she was pretty sure his crush would  _ not _ disappear when his spirit would go back to his body. Oh  _ no. _ The trouble would just get  _ started. _

And it seemed she was more than right, as that same spirit watched the brunet from afar, smiling and awaiting their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I vent on that Hajime Hinata Made In Movie review? Nooooo... Anyways we know from Chapter 3 Hajime is a savage reviewer so it's perfect for him. And yes it was a Amoug us reference moving on hjnfdwk  
> Also if anyone get that *closes DS* "ByeBye!" moment you are a realsy and you get a high five  
> Yes, dating sim reference. Hajime is like the Ultimate Harem Protagonist. Because he's just as much waifu/husbando material as the ones he (accidnently) charms. And we love him for it. ~~and he's hot~~  
>  Did you know 4 is said to be the number of death in Japan and is associated with Nagito cuz his birthday is in april? I like to have little details with the floors jdschwsj  
> I end up gettig more and more late n my chapters because I did the error of replaying steins;gate and I cant write while chocking on my tears hjdfnbhjd but anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This is not the last you'll see of Xtra flirty Nagito. That Nagito is underrated.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone of you remembers what Luigi’s Mansion Dark Moon did with its mansion names (or Kirby with its world names), then pay attention to my chapter names maybe you'll notice something at the very end _*wink wink nudge nudge*_  
>  Well it isnt that smart but I still put that in hjnbchdswj  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
